R5 One Shots
by lookingforthefaultinalaska
Summary: Just some short stories I wrote about r5. It's rated M because of some of the pairings I'm planning on doing in the future not because of sex.


(I DON'T HATE KELLY! I JUST NEEDED TO BE MEAN TO HER IN THIS.. DON'T HATE ME PLEASE? oh and i tried editing this but I don't know if its good or not..)

Rydel frowned as they left the terminal into the waiting area, because as soon as they steeped out of those doors the where swarmed. Not by fans, but by family members and loved ones. Of course, Rydel was excited to see her Mom but that also meant that Kelly was here as well. Rydel had never liked Kelly and once Kelly had become Ratliff's girlfriend, Rydel disliked her even more. Ellington and her were always close, Rydel just saw him as another one of her brothers, or so she thought. Well when she was younger Rydel thought she liked him and for a while she thought El liked her too, but that all changed when Kelly came into the picture.

"El!" A feminine voice shouted running towards r5. A brunette wrapped Ellington Ratliff into a hug. Rydel stiffened looking away.

"Hey Della, its okay," Ross whispered, "Someday someone will see how awesome you are."

"What are you talking about Ross? I don't want a boyfriend and I don't have feelings for him," Rydel scoffed.

"That's not what your face is saying," Ross smirked winking at her. Rydel rolled her eyes, sometimes Ross really got on her nerves but she still loved him.

"I have missed you guys so much!" Ryland said approaching his siblings, Ryland didn't go with them on tour because of school, Rydel gave Ryland a hug. She had missed her youngest brother alot.

"See you guys later," Ellington said beginning to head off with Kelly.

"Actually El, can you come home with us? We have some band stuff to go overt," Riker asked. Ellington rolled his eyes and kissed Kelly goodbye. Kelly frowned and pulled El off to the side. She had a guilty look on her face. Rydel leaned trying to overhear their conversation. Rydel could only see Ratliff's face. She was confused as she watched Ellingtion's smile fade and turn into a frown.

"I can't believe you!" He said frowning and walkg back towards Rydle and r5 the fastest he could. Rydel and her brothers tried to look like they weren't evesdropping.

"El! I'm sorry! It was a mistake," Kelly said rushing after him.

"What happend?" Rydel aske shocked that he had cussed. "She cheateed." "Cheated?!" Rydel exclaimed shocked at what Ellington had told her. El frowned and nodded. This peice of information made Rydel dislike Kelly even more. Ellington nodded agian beginning to tear up.

"Hey its okay El. She is just one girl. There are other girls out there, you'll find someone else," Rydel said attempting to consol Ratliff.

"The problem is I don't want any other girl I wanted Kelly to be my forever," Ellington said crying.

"I'm sorry," She said but secretly she was glad. New she had a better chance of Ratliff falling in love with her. Rydel felt someone yank her away from Ellington. "I think we should let him think this over. Were going to postpone the band meeting," Riker said. Rydel's mom, Stormie, led her brothers out of the airport, she began to follow them when long arms wrapped around her waist pulling her into a hug.

"I ended it," Ratliff sobbed into her shirt, "I don't want to be with someone I cannot trust." Rydel looked around and noticed people were staring.

"Come one El, let's go somewhere else," She said not wanting the airport to learn about Ratliff's relationship issues. Rydel lead him out of the airport and flagged a taxi to go to Ellington's apartment. The L.A. traffic was horrible and they say in silence. Rydel sadly watched the quiet tears stream down Elington's face. She thanked the driver and helped Ratliff carry his luggage into his apartment. As son as she closed the front door Ratliff began sobbing again. Rydel frowned and pulled Ellington into a hug.

"You know what El? Kelly doesn't deserve you. Any girl would be lucky to have you, and Kelly was too stupid to realize it."

"Thanks Della, you're an awesome friend," Ellington said a smiling lighting up his face. She blushed, Ellington had given her a complement! Even if she was getting friend-zoned it still counted, right? Ratliff smiled down at her, noticing for the first time that the girl he had seen as a sister for almost his whole life, was a beautiful young women. Rydel's straight platinum blond hair shrouded her face slightly covering her bright smile. For the fist time Ellington felt a jolt in his stomach while looking at her. He tilted Rydel's face up making her blue eyes meet his brown ones. A blush flashed across Rydel's face. In an instant Rydel felt lips slam into hers. Rydel's eyes opened wide in shock, Ratliff, the boy she had liked since childhood was kissing her! Realizing this she began to respond meeting his passion with her own. Rydel pushed Ellington off.

"Wait! I'm not going to be your rebound!" She said moving as far away from Ellington as she could.

"Then lets take it slow, start over," El suggested.

"Hi, my names Rydel," She said. "Hello, I'm Ellington. Want to go out sometime?" And with that they held hands and Ellington walked Rydel home.


End file.
